


I Hope He'll Dance...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hopes for the day when Severus will dance for him too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope He'll Dance...

 

**Title** : _ **I Hope He'll Dance...**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 156: Music.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Harry hopes for the day when Severus will dance for him too...

**Author's note:** I've been browsing through the list of past challenges and I've found some I'd like to try my hand at. Don't worry, they are not that many! :)  
 

_**I Hope He'll Dance...** _

Severus dances barefoot when he brews at home.  
Gentle music fills his laboratory as he chops and weighs ingredients; mixing this, stirring that... 

I stand in the doorway and look at him, smiling.  
His eyes look brighter in his flushed face. He sways gently, as if enthralled, humming softly under his breath. Bare toes tapping the floor. Dark hair swinging. He is so beautiful like this...

"I'm home, Severus!" My heart breaks when he startles and stops dancing.

"Harry..." He flushes, embarrassed. My smile hides my hope that one day he'll stop hiding from me completely...  
  


  


 


End file.
